Amnesia
by NeedMoreBooks
Summary: What would you do if you woke up at the scene of your best friends murder with blood on your hands - and you didn't remember how you got there? (Deleting soon)
1. Chapter 1

**What would you do if you woke up at the scene of your best friends murder with blood on your hands - and you didn't remember how you got there? Hi, I'm not sure if anyones actually going to read this but if you are thank you. This is my first Fan Fic so don't judge if it's terrible. I am not Cassandra Clare and therefore have no ownership over the characters.**

 **Chapter 1**

I had been sitting in the same booth for two hours, okay twenty minutes. It just wasn't like Jace to be late. I tried calling him _again,_ but no answer. I looked around the cafe with the false hope that he would walk in, but it was the same people. The man hiding his face behind his newspaper, and the boys who were not-so discreetly staring at me and I was not-so discreetly ignoring. My phone buzzed and I pounced on it, the caller ID was Jace.

"Where the hell are you?" I shrieked a little louder than I intended.

"Down by the _Pandemonium_. Can you come pick me up?" His voice is shaky and uneven - he almost sounds scared. "Izzy, please."

"What happened to your car?"

"Nothing, something. I don't remember, I don't know! Just come"

"Fine."

Jace is in an absolute state when I get there, I find him in the alley that separates the club from the neighbouring apartments. Sweat and blood sticks his hair to his forehead, his hands and shirt are covered in blood and his face is white. On top of all this there is a knife covered in blood at his feet.

"Jace, what's wrong?'Instead of answering he points to a dark shape I had mistaken as bags of trash. As I near it I realise its a body.

When I get closer I realise there is a gaping wound in the middle of the persons chest, its clear the persons dead. I feel my heart speed up as I recognise the face.

"Jonathan?" I look up knowing my face reveals just how horrified I am. He nods, his face showing no emotion.

"As in your best friend, your girlfriends brother? Clary's brother?"He nods again.

"Did you do it?" He falls to his knees, dropping his eyes from mine. When he looks up at me all the light from his gold eyes are gone.

"Isabelle." His voice is shaking."You have to believe me when I say this, I don't remember anything that happened last night except we were both drunk. All I know is I didn't do it. You have to believe me."

I nod and tell him I believe him, even though part of me doesn't.

 **Clary's POV**

The pain was unbearable, I felt numb. I couldn't sleep, I wouldn't eat and the tears just never came. Jon was gone, there was nothing any one could do. I try calling Jace but he didn't answer. Then Simon visited and I broke.

"Hey Clare Bear." Simon stood awkwardly in my door frame."How are you holding up?" He sounds genuinely concerned but something in me snapped.

"I'm just dandy, everything is just perfect." I glare at him. "What do you think? My mother now lives in her bedroom, and Jon is gone. He's gone and he's not coming back. JONATHAN CHRISTOPHER MORGERNSTERN IS GONE." I hear Jocelyn's sobs get louder and I collapse into a mess of tears.

I wake up with my head in Simons lap and my cheeks stained with tears. He's looking at me with his concerned brown eyes and I have the urge to snap at him, but suppress it. I quietly ask him to go, and he leaves without a word. I need Jace. Im so angry, frustrated sad and I just need Jace. He never missed calls, he was always there for me and I just felt so deserted. He was blocking me out. I was going to find out why.

 **Jace's POV**

After talking to Isabelle I felt worthless, I got back to my apartment had a shower got changed and lay on my bed, I could still smell alcohol. I stared at the ceiling fiddling with the knife. The blood had hardened, but I couldn't bring myself to wash it like Izzy told me to. I felt like by doing it I would be washing away everything that happened last night, and as much as I wish I could do that, I couldn't bring myself to do it.

I put the knife in-between my mattresses and picked my phone up, seventeen missed calls from Clary and two from Izzy. I threw my phone at the wall and watched as the glass cracked and fell out of the frame onto the carpet. I stood up and felt a shard of glass cut into my foot. I screamed, not because it hurt, but because everything else hurt.

My life slowly fell apart, I stopped talking to Izzy and blocked Clary out completely. Then she showed up at my door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own the Mortal Instruments.**

 **The New York Times**

I froze, what was she doing here. Did she think I did it? She couldn't. The police have no suspects. Correction; the police _had_ no suspects. When was the last time I checked a new

"Why don't you answer, your phone anymore? Jon's dead." She sounds different, older but way younger. "I know this is hard on you Jace but, but I need you." Her voice breaks on 'you' and she bursts into tears. There's only one thing I can do, only one thing goes through my mind. _I need to get out of there._ I slam the door shut, keeping her out, keeping her far from me.

Her sobs get louder, and my heart shatters into thousands of pieces. What have I done. I press my back against the door and sink to my feet, head in my hands. I close my eyes and try to block everything out; the sobs, Clary, Izzy, Jon all of it. No matter how hard I try I hear Clary's voice in my head, _It was you_ she's saying, _It was you._

I hear those words as I do everything. I can't get them out of my head.

I'm cleaning and showering more frequently, but no matter how much I clean I feel like Jon's blood is everywhere, no matter how much I shower I still smell of alcohol.

I know Clary is still on my doorstep, she doesn't seem to have stopped crying. She was the only one who new I was with Jonathan that night, but she still hasn't told the cops. I don't know why. Then the sobbing stopped.

 _Finally_ , I thought, she's gone home. I open the door and find her curled up into a ball, rocking back and fourth on her heels. She looks slightly scary.

"Jace." She whispers not looking at me." Jonathan, Jace, Jonathan, Jace." She says it like its a lullaby. It gets louder and louder until she's screaming.

"JONATHAN, JACE, JONATHON, JACE!" Then she stops stands up and walks away.

I walk back into my apartment, and sit on the bead, I look at myself in the mirror. I don't recognise the pale boy staring back at me.

 **Clary Pov**

What was I thinking? He was ignoring my phone calls, it wasn't like he was going to be happy to see me.

I walk through central park, trying to forget the horrors of the previous few days. I checked my phone; seven missed calls from Izzy, nineteen from Simon. They must have realised I wasn't at home. Unlike my mother. She was oblivious to the passing days, she never left her room. On the way to Jace's I saw her through the window, she had piles of photos. All of Jon. She seemed to be obsessed with sorting them by age. I was worried about her.

"Clary?" I spin around and see Isabelle. She grins and runs up to me.

"Hi." I say making no effort to sound as perky as her.

"How are you, have you spoken to Jace?" I don't answer. "Have you seen Simon?"

"Clary, say something."

"Jon is dead." Then I walk away as fast as I can.

I sit down at Jonathan's favourite booth at _Java Jones_. I never knew why he liked it, but whenever we came here he would lead us to it. I glance at the paper sprawled across the table. The headline is;

 **Young Male Found Dead**

Near popular club, _Pandemonium,_ a male in his late teens was found stabbed in an alley. The youth had high levels of alcohol in his system was suspected to be unconscious as the act took place. There were stab wounds on his chest but the murder weapon, most likely a butchers knife, was gone. Officer Jordan Kyle says " Its most likely a fight that got too intense, too quick. We will, keeping this in mind, investigate it as murder in the second degree.". There are no current suspects, but Officer Kyle's team is questioning witnesses.

I can't read anymore. I stand feeling dizzy, and run out of the cafe going to the only place I will feel safe.


	3. Please Read

**Ok, hi guys. I'm really sorry, but I have lost interest in the story. I will be deleting it, but thank you so much for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it more than I did, but sorry. Again thank you for reading.**

 **-NeedMoreBooks**


End file.
